


A way to recruit (Un modo de reclutar)

by RioluZX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Dicks, Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Top Roronoa Zoro, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Buscando a personas para unir a su tripulación pirata, Luffy decide reclutar a cazador de piratas Zoro el cual se encuentra cautivo en una de las bases de la marina, el espadachin claramente se niega a unirse aunque eso parecer ser de poco interes para el sombrero de paja, total el ya lo ha decidido pero antes de hacerlo, quiere averiguar si posee lo necesario para servir al futuro rey de los piratas, tanto como un compañero, como un amante.(Basado en el capitulo 2 del anime) English version in chapter 2Looking for people to join his pirate crew, Luffy decides to recruit pirate hunter Zoro who is being held captive in one of the navy bases, the swordsman clearly refusing to join although that seems to be of little interest to the hat of straw, he has already decided but before doing so, he wants to find out if he has what it takes to serve the future king of pirates, both as a companion and as a lover.(Based on Chapter 2 of the anime)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Chapter 1

El calor de aquel día era sin duda intenso, el suficiente para hacer a cualquiera sudar, eran casi las 3 de la tarde, como tal la gente de Shell Town caminaban por las calles de manera apresurada, aquello era debido a que deseaban evitar problemas, algo complicado por la estricta ley de los marines, aun así hacían su mejor esfuerzo por temor al hombre que las había impuesto, uno que castigaba incluso con la muerte a aquellos que lo desafiaba, aun cuando la mayoría prefería quedarse en sus hogares para tolerar el calor, uno no tenía tales lujos, en uno de los campos cercanos a la base de la marina, se encontraba hombre amarrado a una cruz de madera, sus brazos y pecho inmovilizados, haciéndole sostenerse con piernas únicamente y este mantenía la cabeza baja.

¿Cuantas veces se había metido en problemas por idiota?

Esa era la única pregunta en la mente del cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro, el único motivo por el cual vino a ese lugar fue para comer algo, pero claro, tenía que ir y patear al perro que amenazaba a una niña, uno que era la mascota de un molesto niño mimado, hijo del comandante de la marina y un completo cobarde, al punto que si él no se disculpaba ejecutaría tanto a la niña como su madre por su culpa, pero de ninguna manera el pediría perdón a un bastardo tan repulsivo, en lugar de eso hicieron una apuesta, por un mes el estaría amarrado en ese lugar, soportando sol, frio, lluvia y hambre, si lo lograba entonces quienes le alimentaron estarían a salvo, honestamente no le importaba mucho, Zoro simplemente aprovechaba eso para poder ponerse a prueba, pues su resistencia siempre podía mejorar, incluso ahora, él se encontraba en una buena condición.

Sus recuerdos se interrumpieron al escuchar unos pasos, suspiro molesto pensando que serían los marinos, seguramente volviendo a intentar lo mismo de siempre, someterlo, humillarlo, golpearlo, abusar de él sexualmente, Zoro estaba cansándose de eso pues creían poder lograr alguna de esas cosas, sin embargo cuando se bajaban los pantalones enseñando sus vergas este estallaba en carcajadas, haciendo que se acomplejaran antes de salir corriendo por una de sus miradas, tampoco le asustaba que le apuntaran con sus armas, ellos lo querían vivo, mejor dicho, el niño mimado que lo desafío quería seguir burlarse, apenas saliera de aquel lugar lo cortaría en pedazos, los pasos se detuvieron, noto que era alguien con sandalias y alzo la mirada.

\- Hola - la sola vista de ese joven con sombrero de paja era suficiente para hacer que una de esas cejas temblara.

\- Tú otra vez, ¿qué haces aquí? - gruño el espadachín de cabello verde, lo había visto antes cuando una niña intento darle de comer, ¿cómo se llamaba? Luffy o algo similar.

\- Vine a que te unas a mi tripulación pirata - respondió con toda calma, aunque realmente eso más bien parecía ser una orden que petición.

\- ¿Uh? -

\- Voy a desatarte, así que te unirás a mi grupo - repitió mientras sonreía ampliamente acercándose a las amarras.

\- Tú debes estar bromeando, por si no recuerdas soy cazador de piratas, no pienso volverme uno - se quejó el de cabello verde moviendo su pierna para alejarlo.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo ser pirata? - se quejó Luffy haciendo un puchero por tales palabras.

\- Los piratas son escorias, no me importa lo que diga la sociedad de mí, pero no pienso hacer cosas de las que me arrepienta - explico Zoro claramente indispuesto a aceptar su oferta.

\- Mmm ya veo, no importa, ya decidí que vendrás conmigo - sonrió cruzándose de brazos en señal que no era su decisión, una de las cejas de Zoro tembló por ese descaro- Ah sí, una pregunta -menciono observándolo.

\- ¿Ahora qué quieres? - gruño tan solo queriendo que este se largara de ahí.

\- ¿Es verdad que los espadachines tienen penes grandes? - pregunto tomándole por sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! - grito Zoro creyendo que solo estaba ahí para fastidiarlo.

\- De las de si o no - respondió Luffy inclinando la cabeza sin saber porque se enojó - Mmm aunque si voy a ser el capitán, es mejor juzgar yo mismo - sonrío moviendo sus dedos emocionado hacia el pantalón del espadachín amarrado.

\- ¡Ni creas! - el de cabello verde estiro su pierna dándole una patada en su cabeza, sin embargo noto que en lugar de salir sangre o sonar un hueso romperse, esta se había movido, su cuello estirándose y llegando al suelo.

\- Shishishi, lo siento, los golpes no funcionan conmigo - sonrió el sombrero de paja mientras su cabeza regresaba a su posición - Soy de goma - explico estirando sus mejillas más de lo que un humano podría.

\- Asi que comiste una fruta del diablo - murmuró sin poder evitar sentirse impresionado, algo que Luffy aprovecho para sujetar su pantalón.

Antes de que Zoro pudiera gritarle estos descendieron hasta sus tobillos, su ropa interior quedo expuesta siendo un fundoshi, Luffy sonrió claramente interesado, sabía que los espadachines solían usar esos por comodidad pero nunca había visto uno, realmente le gustaba lo que veía, especialmente el bulto que este marcaba, relajadamente comenzó a masajearlo con su mano, escuchando como el de cabello verde se quejaba, le decía alejarse, intentaba patearlo pero el sombrero de paja esquivaba fácilmente, relamiéndose los labios comenzó a quitar los nudos de esa tela, algo complicado pero que finalmente logro, viendo como caía al suelo y finalmente la verga de Zoro quedo expuesta.

Luffy sintió como su cuerpo temblaba de emoción, tal parecía que los rumores eran ciertos, el espadachín realmente tenía una verga enorme, flácida de unos 25 cm pero gruesa, casi como 3 de sus dedos, la base con unos vellos verdes como su cabello, debido a la cercanía su nariz fue inundada por el olor masculino del espadachín, haciéndole tener un escalofrió mientras su pantalón se sentía mas apretado, sin duda alguna tendría que llevar a ese hombre a su tripulación.

\- Nada mal - sin dudarlo el sombrero de paja sujeto esa hombría con una de sus manos, la otra agarro sus bolas, sintiendo lo cálidas que era - Jeje aunque creo que mi hermano te gana - se burló mientras le daba pequeños toques con su dedo a la punta descubierta.

\- ¿Q-Que crees que haces? - Zoro intentaba no gemir, mucho menos temblar pero eso era difícil, había estado 3 semanas ahí amarrado, como tal sus bolas estaban hinchadas y los masajes de Luffy no ayudaban.

\- Mmm están muy pesadas, ¿ninguno de esos marines uso tu cosota? -pregunto el sombrero de paja incapaz de creer que nadie hubiera ido a probar semejante hombría.

\- Por supuesto que no, ahora ya suelta - murmuró el espadachín temblando, sin embargo sus palabras no eran escuchadas y para su mala suerte, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a reaccionar.

\- Ya veo, no te preocupes, en mi tripulación eyacularas muy seguido - le aseguro el sombrero de paja sonriendo, viendo emocionado como esa verga palpitaba, comenzando a alzarse lentamente por sus caricias hasta terminar erecto, unos 35 cm con un grosor que hicieron a Luffy llegar a babear -Mmm esto si me gusta más, grande y grueso, perfecto para mí- sonrió presionándolo con su dedo, haciendo que rebotara frente a él y no podía evitar reírse por ello.

\- ¡Aléjate de ahí! - gruño Zoro con sus orejas levemente enrojecidas por no haber podido resistirse, sin embargo el joven frente a él parecía estar en trance viendo su entrepierna - Que crees que ¡¿mmm?! - todo su cuerpo tembló cuando el sombrero de paja le dio una fuerte chupada a la punta expuesta de su verga.

\- Si sigues haciendo ruido nos descubrirán - bufo Luffy sin entender porque se quejaba tanto - Aunque bueno, no me molesta que miren - sonrió ampliamente antes de sacar su lengua, deslizándola por toda su extensión hasta sus bolas.

\- "¡Voy a matarlo!" - Zoro apretó sus puños suavemente, olvidaba que estaba en la base de la marina, sin duda se vería mal que estuviera erecto por culpa de un hombre, más aun, en cualquier momento podía venir alguien.

Luffy sonrió claramente feliz de que ya no hablara, se quitó su sombrero de paja y lo dejo de lado, no quería que se ensuciara después de todo, se acercó un poco más para poder frotar esa verga contra su rostro, inhalando el masculino aroma del espadachín y su boca se llenaba de saliva, ¿cuánto llevaba sin un buen hombre?, Ace se fue hace ya un par de años de su lado para ser pirata, ninguno en su isla podía llegar a darle un orgasmo como el solía hacerlo, aunque ahora no dudaba que Zoro lo lograría, saco su lengua y comenzó a lamer la hombría de este, un sabor salado estaba presente, seguramente por cómo había sudado y amarrado a ese lugar, pero eso le gustaba más.

Estiro su lengua para poder saborear más, moviéndola de arriba a abajo, enfocándose en la punta donde había un sabor más fuerte, dándole pequeños besos y riéndose suavemente cuando Zoro temblaba, sin duda el espadachín necesitaba eso tanto como el, apenas dejo todo el largo húmedo descendió hasta las bolas, sin dudarlo las metió en su boca, eran tan grandes que sentía se atragantaba, aun así no se detuvo, su lengua las masajeo, las chupo con tal fuerza que el espadachín apretó los dientes, creyendo iba a arrancárselas sin poder evitar disfrutarlo, ese chico tenía experiencia, podía decirlo fácilmente.

\- Listo - sonrió Luffy una vez observo toda la entrepierna húmeda de Zoro, como la verga de este palpitaba y se veía una gota blanca salir de la punta -Ahora, gracias por la comida - dijo abriendo su boca lo más grande que pudo.

\- "Él no va a" - el pensamiento de Zoro fue interrumpido cuando el sombrero de paja se tragó su verga, llegando a la mitad en un solo esfuerzo, generándole un escalofrió mientras notaba como este le observaba, incluso parecía sonreírle antes de darle una sonora chupada.

Ante la mirada atónita del espadachín Luffy empujo su cabeza, un centímetro tras otro iba desapareciendo en su boca, no hubo ningún tipo de resistencia, ningún reflejo de su garganta, la verga de Zoro simplemente se deslizo en esa húmeda cavidad hasta llegar a la base, la nariz del joven de goma se hundió en los vellos púbicos del mayor, la fragancia masculina de este siendo más fuerte en esa zona, inhalando profundamente los ojos de Luffy mostraban una clara lujuria, un gusto por ello y más por como esa verga palpitaba en su boca, era claro pedía atención y se la daría.

Lentamente se comenzó a alejar, frotando esa hombría contra su lengua, dando pequeñas succiones en el proceso, notando como las piernas del mayor temblaban, especialmente cuando lo saco completamente, una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios al verlo bañado en su saliva, le dio unos juguetones besos a la punta y frente a su mirada volvió a tragar, esta vez con una mayor facilidad y asegurándose de hacerlo de modo ruidoso, tomando velocidad conforme ese movimiento se iba repitiendo.

\- "Mmm....necesitaba esto" - Luffy sabía que con eso no solo se refería a Zoro, sino a el mismo, la prueba estaba en el enorme bulto entre sus pantalones, su verga erecta estaba apresada por la tela, incluso la sentía húmeda conforme chupaba cada vez más rápido la espada especial del mayor.

Los sonidos de aquellas chupadas hacían eco en aquel vacío lugar, pequeños gruñidos salían de los labios de Zoro, el espadachín apretaba sus puños, negándose a llegar a gemir pero sabía bien que no podría hacerlo por mucho más, aquello era fabuloso, quizás era porque no se había tocado en 3 semanas, que estaba el riesgo de ser atrapados por la marina quienes seguro dispararían, tal vez era más el hecho de que Luffy podía con toda su verga, ni siquiera se resistía o se forzaba, sino que todo pasaba tan fácilmente que solo se sentía el deseo sexual.

Con sus compañeros era distinto, Johnny se atragantaba a cada momento diciendo que era mucho, Yosaku se quejaba cuando intentaba penetrarlo, a final de cuentas debía ser pasivo con ambos y el sexo llegaba a ser algo bastante insatisfactorio, ahora era todo lo contrario, sentía placer y era bastante, uno que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo y parecía devolverle sus fuerzas, sin duda su verga estaba llena de energías, a final de cuentas no pudo soportarlo más, apenas Luffy se volvió a alejar sus caderas se movieron, arremetiéndole de golpe y provocando que volviera a tragar todo, viendo como abría sus ojos de sorpresa por ello.

\- Si tanto lo querías, tienes que soportarlo - gruño Zoro volviendo a mover su cadera, sacando su hombría por completo antes de forzarse en la húmeda boca del chico de goma.

Se podía ver un brillo de emoción en los ojos de Luffy, una sonrisa en su rostro al ver que decidió participar, sus manos sujetaron la cintura de Zoro, manteniéndose firme para poder dejar que este marcara el ritmo, este siendo uno más agresivo y rápido, lo podía decir por el modo en que sus enormes bolas golpeaban su mentón, haciendo un ruido que resonaba en los oídos de ambos, el chico de goma no se quedó atrás, con cada movimiento el chupaba con fuerza la verga del espadachín, escuchándole gemir suavemente, sintiendo como ya estaba liberando gotas saladas en su lengua, una señal de que estaba por eyacular y eso era lo que deseaba.

Él también estaba llegando a sus límites, una gran mancha húmeda estaba en sus pantalones, su verga le dolía al estar erecto y apresado por la tela, más que ello, su ano se contraía de una manera que le daba comezón, era una señal de que su cuerpo pedía por él, por ese hombre frente a él para complacerlo, para darle el placer que hasta ahora solo Ace había podido darle, unos cuantos minutos más Zoro no pudo contenerlo, libero un fuerte gruñido, empujo su verga lo más profundo que pudo en la boca de Luffy y después de tanto tiempo, finalmente tuvo un orgasmo.

\- ¡¡Mmm!! - 

Los ojos del chico de goma se abrieron de golpe, chorros espesos de semen estaban siendo disparados en su garganta, no tuvo la opción de tragar, la verga de Zoro estaba tan profundo que todo descendía directamente a su estómago, haciéndole tener un espasmo y finalmente acabar de igual manera en sus propios pantalones, una gran mancha se hizo presente en la tela, algunas gotas blancas llegaban a atravesarla para caer al suelo, el espadachín apretaba los puños con fuerza, sentía que en cualquier momento las amarras se romperían, sujetaría a ese chico de goma y lo sometería en el suelo, lo follaria sin importar si llegaba a gritar, ignoraría si se disculpaba pues era su culpa, había tenido algo que se hacía digno de llamar orgasmo, algo incontenible e intenso, un éxtasis que permanecía con cada chorro que expulsaba su verga palpitante, un espasmo que enviaba ese placer a cada fibra de su cuerpo, incluso a su cerebro y la palabra "mas" se repetía una y otra vez.

Ambos hombres permanecían quietos en su lugar, cada uno disfrutando de su orgasmo, un momento de éxtasis y liberación, segundos que parecían minutos y finalmente les hizo soltar un suspiro de claro alivio, los chorros se volvieron simples gotas, Luffy podía sentir su entrepierna pegajosa, no esperaba acabar de esa manera pero tampoco se quejaba, pues eso solo indicaba cuanto disfruto la verga del espadachín, con toda lentitud comenzó a sacarlo de su boca, succionando en cada centímetro hasta sacar la punta en un sonoro "pop", ya no salía ninguna gota de semen de esa hombría, Luffy se relamió los labios sabiendo que todo había acabado en su estómago, una comida que sin duda alguna disfruto, parecía que iba a tener una segunda ración, pues a pesar del intenso orgasmo Zoro permanecía erecto, el chico de goma sonrió, era bueno que se mantuviera resistente pues era hora de que lo pusiera a prueba, vería si era un hombre digno de volverse su nacuma al igual que su amante.

\- Ahhh.....ohhh - Zoro se encontraba agitado por su reciente liberación, incluso podía sentir el sudor cayendo por su cuerpo, sus puños se apretaron cuando sintió como Luffy besaba cariñosamente su hombría sensible.

\- Uff.....soltaste mucho, ¿puedes hacer eso todo el tiempo? - pregunto el chico de goma masajeando sus bolas con su lengua, se veía claramente emocionado por una respuesta.

\- Claro que no, solo lo hice porque se ha acumulado - respondió teniendo leves escalofríos, soltando un gruñido cuando este le dio un pequeño golpe a su verga haciéndola rebotar.

\- Buuu - Luffy se veía claramente decepcionado, al menos tenía el consuelo de su gran tamaño - Oh bueno, entonces aprovecharé para exprimirte todo - sonrió quitándose el pantalón, sabiendo que era mejor aprovechar el momento.

Zoro no pudo evitar impresionarse por la vista, aquel chico de goma no tenía vello corporal en ninguna parte, únicamente en la base de su verga la cual estaba erecta, Luffy tenía unos respetables 25 cm y un grosor de dos dedos, esta se encontraba húmeda con su propio semen al igual que sus bolas, sin embargo el prepucio aun cubría la punta, sonriendo le dio la espalda y se inclinó un poco, enseñándole su trasero y apartando sus nalgas con sus manos, enseñándole al espadachín su ano el cual se encontraba cerrado, tenía un leve tono rodado y daba la apariencia de ser virgen, la verga de Zoro se posiciono entre esas suaves nalgas, frotándose y haciendo a ambos soltar un pequeño suspiro, era claro que ese pirata pensaba llegar hasta el final.

\- Mmm tendré que forzarlo un poco, sin Ace no estoy tan abierto - susurro Luffy levemente sonrojado, su agujero realmente le picaba y cuando la verga de Zoro lo tocaba era peor, sabía que debía lubricarse un poco pero honestamente no creía poder esperar más.

\- Oye al menos metete un dedo o algo, no podrias meterlo todo - le regaño el espadachín por cómo eran pocos los que podían con su tamaño.

\- No te preocupes por mí, soy de goma - Luffy movió su mano en señal de que no se preocupara, movió su mano sujetando la verga de Zoro, haciendo que la punta se apoyara en su ano - Aquí vaaaas - sonrió mientras mecía su cadera, aplicando presión y auto penetrándose con la hombría del espadachín.

Ambos tuvieron que apretar los dientes apenas la punta ingreso, las piernas de Luffy temblaron por unos segundos, soltó un suspiro para calmarse y siguió retrocediendo, sintiendo como la cálida verga del espadachín entraba, frotándose en sus paredes anales, avanzando cada vez más provocando que su pasaje anal se abriera para él, el chico de goma no pudo evitar gemir, su recto era una zona muy sensible, especialmente por todos los años en los que fue estimulada por Ace y otros hombres, con cada centímetro su propia verga palpitaba, incluso sentía sus pezones endurecer y al frotarse con su playera hacia que temblara. Por otro lado, Zoro estaba seguro de que su verga iba a explotar, decir que Luffy era apretado se quedaba corto, las paredes anales del chico de goma estaban completamente ajustadas a su dureza, ni siquiera creía poder avanzar o retroceder, la manera en que le apretaba le hacía creer que estaba exprimiéndole, siendo más intenso conforme iba ingresaba más profundo.

En cosa de minutos pudo sentir como Luffy ya no se movía, soltó un suspiro viendo como aún faltaban unos centímetros por meter, creyendo que iba a rendirse como los demás se enfocó en él, sin embargo era todo lo contrario, el chico de goma lo estaba viendo de reojo, agitado y con un rubor en sus mejillas que estaba seguro él también lo tenía, sin embargo él tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, una mueca burlona que mostraba no estaba moviéndose a propósito.

\- Maldita sea, ¡no me fastidies! - gruño Zoro enfadado, él lo había estado molestando desde un inicio y ahora que tenía lo que quería

\- ¿Qué pasa?, pensé que no querías que hiciera estas cosas - se burló Luffy riéndose suavemente, viendo como mayor fruncía el ceño por tales palabras - Di que serás mi Nakama y seguiré moviéndome - sonrió solamente molestando más a Zoro, entendiendo que este lo chantajeaba de modo sexual.

\- Tú querías saber que tan grande era mi pene ¿verdad? - sonrió de lado el espadachín notando como este asentía - Entonces, ¡siéntelo! - gruño empujando su cadera, forzando el resto de su verga provocando que el chico de goma soltara un pequeño grito, tanto de sorpresa como de placer mientras Zoro cerraba sus ojos en una expresión de gusto.

Antes de que Luffy pudiera decir algo sintió como Zoro se movía nuevamente, decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo, ya que en su posición al estar amarrado era incomodo, aun así logro retirar la mitad de su verga solo para volver a introducirse de golpe, la intensa fricción solamente hizo que ambos temblaran en su lugar, las manos del chico de goma tuvieron que apoyarse en sus rodillas, manteniéndose firme por las agresivas arremetidas del espadachín, moviéndose un poco para permitirle sacarlo un poco más, solo para que se introdujera con una mayor facilidad, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, podía sentir pequeños golpes contra su abdomen, bajando la mirada se asombró al observar un pequeño bulto, Zoro había atravesado su recto, se estaba hundiendo aún más profundo y la sensación le hizo sacar la lengua, no sentía dolor, tampoco incomodidad, era simplemente placer, uno que el adoraba y que había buscado sentir nuevamente, tal parecía que había encontrado a un amante digno del futuro rey de los piratas.

\- Ahhh.....mmm si, muy bien, funciona muy bien - Luffy se encontraba jadeando de placer, disfrutando realmente como esa gran dureza entraba y salía cada vez más rápido, haciendo su verga y sus bolas rebotar conforme el ritmo aumentaba.

Zoro no escuchaba sus palabras, más bien su mente no estaba funcionando, su cuerpo estaba acostumbrándose al apretado interior de Luffy, entendía porque este no necesitaba preparación y él no debía contenerse, pues sin importar cuanto se moviera o que tan grande fuera su verga, este no se aflojaba en lo más mínimo, eso era debido a que era un chico de goma, como tal su ano siempre regresaba a su forma original, sin importar que tan adentro lo metiera este lo resistiría, con ello en mente dejo su deseo sexual tomar control, usar toda la fuerza de sus caderas para ir mas adentro, sus bolas golpeando el trasero del pirata, viendo como estas enrojecían por la intensidad.

En una estocada Luffy soltó un gemido más fuerte, su pasaje anal succiono la verga del espadachín haciéndole gruñir, saber que había tocado su próstata y con ello debía enfocarse más en ello, sus cuerpos comenzaban a sudar, el sonido de sus pieles chocando resonaba en el lugar, haciendo eco en sus oídos por como sus caderas se mecían uno contra el otro, mostrando que ambos deseaban eso, el torrente de placer de Zoro se detuvo abruptamente, Luffy se había impulsado hacia adelante, provocando que su verga saliera de él.

\- Hey, no te atrevas a escapar - gruño el espadachín viendo como el ano del pirata estaba dilatado, este cerrándose en cosa de segundos hasta lucir como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Shishishi, tranquilo, créeme que no te voy a dejar ir - sonrió Luffy volteando a verlo.

Aprovechando su cuerpo elástico sus manos se estiraron hacia Zoro, abrazándose a él y quedando ambos viéndose de frente, las piernas de Luffy se enredaron en la cintura del espadachín, su cadera posicionándose sobre la suya, alineando nuevamente la verga del cabello verde con su ano, relamiéndose los labios y dejándose caer en un solo movimiento, esta vez fue Zoro quien libero un pequeño grito de placer, las ajustadas paredes anales de Luffy volvían a rodear su verga, el pirata soltó un claro gemido de gusto, sin dejar que se ajustara comenzó a montarlo, buscando retomar nuevamente el ritmo frenético de antes y lográndolo en cosa de minutos.

Sus caderas se movían en una intensa sincronía, sus voces tenían un tono erótico que los provocaba más, se veía en sus ojos el deseo de follar, el anhelo de que el hombre frente a él saciara sus necesidades biológicas, la verga de Luffy se frotaba contra el abdomen marcado de Zoro, el chico de goma maldecía la playera que se interponía entre ellos, finalmente ambos comenzaban a liberar gotas de placer, un anuncio de que su liberación se acercaba nuevamente, provocando que sus movimientos se volvieran más salvajes.

\- ¡¡Mmm!! - los ojos de Zoro se abrieron de golpe, la verga de Luffy se había metido en su boca, el chico de goma la había estirado con su mano, haciéndole saborear su hombría la cual no dejaba de chorrear, obligándole a chuparla.

\- Ahhh.....ya casi.....casi - el joven pirata inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, los agresivos movimientos contra su próstata, la cálida y húmeda cavidad alrededor de su verga, un hilo de saliva cayo de su boca gritando el nombre de su nuevo amante.

El único sonido que resonó en el lugar fue el grito de satisfacción y placer de Luffy, el joven pirata no pudo contenerlo más, alcanzando su orgasmo eyaculo en la boca del espadachín, escuchando como este ahogaba un gemido conforme su semen iba llenando esa cavidad, haciéndole tragar todo para evitar ahogarse, el fuerte sabor hizo que Zoro no pudiera contenerse por más tiempo, su verga se hincho en el estrecho interior del chico de goma y alcanzo nuevamente su clímax, los ojos de Luffy rodaron en su cabeza, la caliente semilla masculina de su amante lleno su recto en cosa de segundos y aún seguía liberando más, haciéndole tener fuertes espasmos por ello y aferrarse más a él, Zoro sentía que estaba a punto de colapsar, sus energías parecían desvanecerse conforme seguía eyaculando dentro del pirata frente a él, el semen de este aún era liberado en su boca, sediento lo tragaba todo, incluso le daba fuertes chupadas a su verga intentando conseguir más, aquel ardiente momento lentamente comenzó a desaparecer, sus hombrías liberaban semen en menor cantidad hasta ser solo gotas.

Suspirando Luffy saco con cuidado su verga de la boca de Zoro, viendo como esta volvía a la normalidad en unos 18 cm flácidos, respirando profundo comenzó a levantarse de la verga del espadachín, haciéndolo lentamente para poder disfrutar las ultimas sensaciones de un hombre dentro de él, apenas salió la punta ambos liberaron un pequeño gemido, un chorro de semen salió del ano dilatado de Luffy, sin embargo nada más salió pues su agujero volvía a la normalidad quedando apretado, el chico de goma se separó del mayor, tambaleándose un segundo al tocar el suelo por como sus piernas estaban algo entumidas, estirándose en su lugar el pirata sonrió ampliamente, noto curioso como su pancita estaba algo abultada y sabía que era la semilla masculina de Zoro, no le tomo importancia, la expulsaría mas tarde, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a quedar tan lleno.

\- Oh rayos....no creo resistir los últimos 10 días - suspiro Zoro sintiendo que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

\- ¿De qué hablas?, no pienso dejarte 10 días aquí, vendrás conmigo a mi tripulación pirata, tu aceptaste al follarme - se quejó Luffy haciendo un puchero.

\- Nunca accedí a nada mentiroso, tu solo querías ver mi pene y luego hiciste todo - gruño Zoro por como quería engañarle.

\- Bueno, ya lo decidí, serás mi vice capitán, así que prepárate porque te pondré a trabajar a ti y a tu enorme pene día y noche - sonrió de un modo lujurioso mientras le daba pequeños toques con su dedo a la verga flácida del mayor.

\- ¡No tomes decisiones por ti mismo! - le regaño molesto por como básicamente ignoraba sus opiniones.

\- Tú usas la espada ¿verdad? - pregunto Luffy colocándose su sombrero de paja.

\- ¿Eh?, sí, pero esos imbéciles me la quitaron - respondió Zoro antes de sentirse tonto por cómo le cambio el tema.

\- Okey, iré a recuperar tu espada y te unirás a mi tripulación - dijo el chico de goma comenzando a correr en una dirección sin darle tiempo a quejarse.

\- O-Oye espera, olvidaste tus pantalones, ¡además vas en dirección contraria! - le grito el espadachín molesto por como también le había dejado a él expuesto de la cintura hacia abajo.

\- Ups, ¡Coby desata a Zoro mientras voy por su espada! - grito Luffy estirando sus brazos para cambiar de rumbo, olvidando su ropa en el proceso y no se le veía avergonzado de que su verga se balanceara con cada paso.

\- Espera, ¿qué? - cuestiono el espadachín por cómo había mencionado a alguien.

Miro hacia uno de los muros y noto a un joven de cabello rosa, este se encontraba sonrojado y eso mostraba que había presenciado todo.....absolutamente todo, eso le importo poco cuando escucho unos gritos en la base de la marina, Luffy realmente había ido a atacar ese lugar semidesnudo, la alarma comenzó a sonar en el lugar, los guardias reaccionaron entrando al lugar viendo impactados como estaba su prisionero, Zoro apretó sus puños, no solo estaba desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo, sino que su verga estaba aún húmeda de su semen, frente a el habían unos pantalones manchados con la misma sustancia, incluso había un poco alrededor de sus labios, sabía bien que iban a relacionarlo con el pirata que atacaba la base, gruño visiblemente molesto mientras una sola idea estaba en su mente en esos momentos.

Iba a darle una paliza cuando lo viera.


	2. English version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking for people to join his pirate crew, Luffy decides to recruit pirate hunter Zoro who is being held captive in one of the navy bases, the swordsman clearly refusing to join although that seems to be of little interest to the hat of straw, he has already decided but before doing so, he wants to find out if he has what it takes to serve the future king of pirates, both as a companion and as a lover.
> 
> (Based on Chapter 2 of the anime)

The heat of the day was undoubtedly intense, enough to make anyone sweat.It was almost 3 in the afternoon, as such the people of Shell Town walked through the streets in a hurry. That was because they wanted to avoid problems, somewhat complicated by strict Marine law, yet they did their best out of fear of the man who had imposed them, one who punished those who defied him with death, even though most preferred to stay in their homes to tolerate the heat, Not everyone had such luxuries, in one of the fields near the base of the navy, a man was tied to a wooden cross, his arms and chest immobilized, and he kept his head down.

How many times had he gotten into trouble for being an idiot?

This was the only question on the mind of the pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro, the only reason he had gone there was to eat something, but of course, he had to go and kick the dog threatening a girl, and, of course, that dog turned out to bethe pet of an annoying spoiled child, The child wasn’t just any child but the son of the commander of the navy and a complete coward, to the point that if Zoro doesn’t apologize both the girl and her mother will be executed because of him. there was no way that he would apologize to such a repulsive bastard, so instead they made a bet, for a month he will be tied up and made to endure the sun, cold, rain and hunger, if he succeeds then those who fed him will be safe and he will go free, Zoro honestly didn’t care much about the outcome, simply taking advantage of the opportunity to test himself as his stamina can always improve even though he is already in good shape.

His memories were interrupted when he heard a few steps, an annoyed sigh came out of his lips, thinking that it would be the marines, surely trying the same old thing again. Humiliating him, hitting him, abusing him sexually, Zoro was getting tired of the idea that they believed they could achieve some of those things, however. When they lowered their pants showing their cocks, he would burst out laughing, making them self-conscious before running off at one of his glares, he was not scared of having their weapons pointed at him since they wanted him alive, rather, the spoiled child that he defied wanted to continue mocking him. As soon as he left that place he would cut him into pieces, the steps stopped, and he noticed that it was someone wearing sandals and he looked up.

\- Hello - the mere sight of that young man with a straw hat was enough to make one of his eyebrows twitch.

\- You again, what are you doing here? - growled the green-haired swordsman, he had seen him before when the girl tried to feed him, what was his name? Luffy or something similar.

-I want you to join my pirate crew- Luffy replied calmly, although that seemed to be more an order than a request.

\- Uh? -

\- I'm going to untie you, so you will join my group - he repeated smiling as he came closer to Zoro.

\- You must be joking, in case you don't remember I'm a pirate hunter, I'm not going to become a pirate myself - the green-haired man complained, moving his leg to push him away.

\- What's wrong with being a pirate? - Luffy complained pouting at such words.

\- Pirates are scum, I don't care what society says about me, but I'm not going to do things that I regret - Zoro explained unwilling to accept his offer.

\- Mmm I see, it doesn't matter, I already decided that you will come with me- Luffy smiled while crossing his arms as a sign that it was not his decision, one of Zoro's eyebrows trembled for that impudence- Ah yes, a question -he mentioned observing him.

\- What do you want now? - He growled just wanting him to get out of there.

\- Is it true that swordsmen have big dicks? - Luffy asked taking him by surprise.

\- What kind of question is that?! - Zoro yelled thinking he was just there to annoy him.

\- Of the yes or no - Luffy replied inclining his head without knowing why he got angry - Mmm although if I am going to be the captain, it is better to judge for myself - he smiled moving his fingers excitedly towards the tied swordsman's pants.

\- Don’t you dare! - the green haired man stretched his leg out kicking at Luffy’s head, however instead of the expected blood or broken bone from making contact, his neck stretched so far his head touched the ground.

\- Shishishi, I'm sorry, hits don't work on me - the boy with the straw hat smiled as his head returned to its position - I'm made of rubber - he explained stretching his cheeks more than a human could.

-So you ate a devil fruit- he murmured, unable to avoid feeling impressed, A feeling Luffy took advantage of to grab his pants.

Before Zoro could yell at him his pants descended to his ankles, his underwear was exposed, revealing a fundoshi, Luffy smiled clearly interested, he knew that swordsmen used to use those for comfort but he had never seen one, he really liked what he saw, especially the big bulge that it marked, calmly he began to massage it with his hand, listening how the green-haired one complained, telling him to get away. He tried to kick him again but the straw hat easily dodged, licking his lips he began to remove the knots of that fabric. It was complicated but he finally succeeded, seeing how it fell to the ground and finally Zoro's cock was exposed.

Luffy felt his body tremble with excitement, it seemed that the rumors were true, the swordsman really had a huge cock, flaccid it was about 25 cm but thick, as big around as 3 of his fingers, the base was covered in green hair, due to the closeness his nose was flooded with the masculine smell of the swordsman, making him shiver while his pants felt tighter, He knew without a doubt he would have to take this man to join his crew.

\- Not bad - without hesitation the straw hat held that manhood with one of his hands, the other grabbed his balls, feeling how warm it was - Hehe, although I think my brother wins against you - he mocked while giving small touches with his finger to the bare tip.

\- W-What do you think you're doing? - Zoro tried not to moan, much less tremble but that was difficult, he had been tied there for 3 weeks. His balls were swollen and Luffy's massages didn't help.

\- Mmm they are very heavy, did none of those marines use your thing?- asked the straw hat, unable to believe that anyone hadn’t come to taste such manhood.

\- Of course not, now let go – growled the trembling swordsman however his words weren’t heard and to his distress, his body was beginning to react.

\- I see, do not worry, in my crew you will cum very often - assured the straw hat smiling, watching excited how that cock was. It was beginning to rise slowly by his caresses until it ended up erect, about 35 cm with a thickness that made Luffy drool -Mmm I like this, big and thick, perfect for me- he smiled pressing it with his finger, causing it to bounce in front of him. He couldn't help but laugh at it.

\- Get away from there! - Zoro growled, his ears slightly reddened from not being able to resist, however the young man in front of him seemed to be in a trance looking at his crotch - What are you think, mmm?!- His whole body trembled as the straw hat sucked hard on the exposed tip of his cock.

\- If you keep making noise they will discover us - Luffy snorted not understanding why he was complaining so much - Although, it doesn't bother me if they look - he smiled widely before sticking his tongue out, sliding it all the way to Zoro’s balls.

\- "I'm going to kill him!" - Zoro clenched his fists gently, he was quickly forgetting that he was at the base of the navy, it wouldn’t look good if someone were to pass by and see that he was hard because of a man.

Luffy smiled clearly happy that he was no longer talking, he took off his straw hat and put it aside, he didn’t want it to get dirty after all, he moved a little closer so he could rub that cock against his face, inhaling the masculine scent of the swordsman as his mouth filled with saliva, how long had he been on his own?, Ace left a couple of years ago to be a pirate, no one on his island could get him to orgasm like he used to, although now he didn’t doubt that Zoro would achieve it, he stuck out his tongue and began to lick Zoro’s manhood, a salty taste was present, surely because of how he had been sweating while tied to that stockade, but he liked that more.

He stretched his tongue to be able to taste more, moving it up and down, focusing on the tip where there was a stronger flavor, Luffy gave him small kisses and laughed softly when Zoro trembled, without a doubt the swordsman needed this as much as he did. As soon as the entire length was wet, he descended to the balls, without hesitation he put them in his mouth, they were so big that he felt he was choking, even so he didn’t stop, his tongue massaged them, he sucked them with such force that the swordsman gritted his teeth, believing he was going to tear them off without being able to avoid enjoying it. The boy had experience, he could easily tell.

\- Ready - Luffy smiled as he looked at Zoro's wet crotch, his cock was throbbing and a white drop could be seen coming out of the tip -Now, thanks for the food!” - he said opening his mouth as wide as he could.

\- "He's not going to" - Zoro's thoughts were interrupted when the straw hat swallowed his cock down to the middle in a single plunge, eliciting a chill as he noticed Luffy watching him; the boy even seemed to smile at him before giving a loud suck.

Before the astonished gaze of the swordsman Luffy worked his head down. One centimeter after another was disappearing in his mouth, there was no resistance, no gagging Zoro's cock simply slid into that wet cavity until it reached the base. The rubber-man’s nose sank into the older man's pubic hair, the masculine fragrance of him being stronger in that area, inhaling deeply Luffy's eyes showed a clear lust, a wish to taste more and with how that cock throbbed in his mouth, it was clear that Zoro was asking for attention and he would give it to him.

Slowly Luffy began to move away while rubbing that manhood against his tongue and giving small sucks in the process, He noticed how Zoro's legs trembled, especially when he pulled out completely, a small laugh escaped Luffy’s lips when he saw the cock bathed in his saliva. He gave a few playful kisses to the tip and, under Zoro’s watchful gaze he swallowed again, this time with greater ease and deliberately noisy, picking up speed as he repeated the movement.

\- "Mmm ... I needed this" - Luffy knew that he was not only referring to Zoro, but to himself, the proof was in the huge bulge mark on his pants. His hard cock was caught by the fabric getting wet as he sucked faster on the swordsman’s special sword.

The sounds of those sucks echoed in that empty place, small grunts came from Zoro's lips, and the swordsman clenched his fists, refusing to moan but he knew well that he couldn’t hold it for much longer. Luffy was amazing. maybe it was because he hadn’t been touched in 3 weeks, the risk of being caught by the navy who would surely shoot, or perhaps it was more the fact that Luffy could take all his cock. He didn’t even resist or force himself, everything happened so easily that all he could feel was pleasure.

With his previous partners it was different, Johnny choked every moment saying it was too muchand Yosaku complained when he tried to fuck him for the same reason. With them,Zoro always had to be the bottom and sex became something quite unsatisfactory, now it was the opposite, he felt pleasure, a deep pleasure that ran through every part of his body and seemed to restore his strength, without a doubt his cock was full of energy. In the end he couldn’t take it anymore, as soon as Luffy tried to pull away, Zoro pushed his hips forward in a powerful thrust making him swallow everything again, watching as his eyes widened in surprise.

-If you wanted it that much, you have to bear it- Zoro growled moving his hips back, He pulled his manhood out completely before forcing himself into the rubber boy's wet mouth.

One could see a glint of excitement in Luffy's eyes, a smile on his face when he saw that Zoro had finally decided to participate, his hands grabbed Zoro's bubble ass, holding still to let him set the pace. Zoro immediately switched to a more aggressive pace, and began fucking his face. Luffy could tell by the way Zoro’s huge balls hit his chin, making a noise that resonated in both of their ears. The rubber-man was not far behind him. With each movement he sucked hard on the swordsman's cock, hearing him moan gently, feeling like he was already releasing salty drops on his tongue, a sign that Zoro was about to cum and that was exactly what Luffy wanted.

Luffy was also reaching his limit a large wet spot had formed on his pants and his cock hurt being so hard and caught by the fabric, but more than that, his hole was contracting in a way that was itchy - a sign that his body was asking for him, for this man in front of him to please him, to give him the pleasure that until now only Ace had been able to give him. After a few more minutes Zoro couldn’t hold it anymore. He released a loud growl and pushed his cock as deep as he could into Luffy's mouth and after holding back so long, he finally had an orgasm.

\- ¡¡Mmm !! -

The rubber man's eyes snapped open, thick spurts of Zoro’s white seed were being shot down his throat, he didn't have a choice to swallow, Zoro's cock was so deep that it all descended straight into his stomach, causing him to have a spasm and finally cum in the same way on his own pants, a large stain was present on the fabric, some white drops leaked through the cloth to drip to the ground. The swordsman clenched his teeth tightly, he felt that at any moment the ties would break, he would hold that pirate and subdue him on the floor, he would fuck him no matter if he shouted, he would ignore if he apologized because it was his fault, he had given him something that was worth calling an orgasm, something irrepressible and intense, an ecstasy that remained with each spur that expelled his throbbing cock. It was a spasm that sent that pleasure to every fiber of his body, even to his brain and the word "more" was repeated over and over again.

Both men remained in place, each enjoying their orgasm, a moment of ecstasy and release, seconds seemed like minutes, and finally they breathed a sigh of clear relief. As the spurs became mere drops, Luffy could feel how sticky his crotch was. He didn’t expected to end that way but he didn’t complain either, because that only indicated how much he enjoyed the swordsman's cock. He slowly began to remove it from his mouth, sucking every inch until he pulled out the tip in a loud "pop". No drops of cum came out of that manhood, Luffy licked his lips knowing that everything had ended up in his stomach, a meal that he undoubtedly enjoyed, it seemed that he was going to have a second serving too, because despite the intense orgasm Zoro remained hard. The rubber boy smiled, it was good that he had endurance, because it was to put him to the test, he would see if Zoro was a man worthy of becoming his Nakama as well as his lover.

\- Ahhh ..... ohhh - Zoro was shaking from his recent release, he could even feel the sweat falling down his body, his fists clenched when he felt Luffy giving a soft kiss to his sensitive manhood.

\- Uff ..... you released a lot, can you do that all the time? - Asked the rubber man massaging his balls with his tongue, he looked excited for an answer.

\- Of course not, I only did it because it has accumulated - he replied having slight chills, He let out another growl when Luffy gave a small flick to his cock making it bounce.

\- Buuu - Luffy was visibly disappointed, at least he had the consolation of his large size - Oh well, then I'll take the opportunity to squeeze everything out of you - he smiled taking off his pants, knowing that it was better to take advantage of the moment.

Zoro couldn't help but be impressed by the sight, that rubber boy had no body hair anywhere, only at the base of his cock which was erect, Luffy had a respectable 25 cm and a thickness of two fingers. It was wet with his own cum as well as his balls, however the foreskin still covered the tip, smiling he turned his back and leaned over a little, showing Zoro his butt and spreading his buttcheeks with his hands, He showed the swordsman his anus which was closed, it had a slightly pink tone and gave the appearance of being a virgin, Zoro's cock was positioned between those soft buttocks, rubbing and making both of them let out a small sigh, it was clear that the pirate was thinking of going all the way.

\- Mmm I'll have to force it in a bit, without Ace I'm not as open - Luffy whispered blushing slightly his hole really itched and Zoro's cock rubbing against it just made it worse. He knew he had to lubricate a little but he honestly he didn't think he could wait any longer.

\- Hey at least put ina finger or something, you can’t fit it all - the swordsman scolded him as he knew how few people could accommodate his size.

\- Don't worry about me, I'm a rubber man - Luffy waved his hand as a sign not to worry as he used the hand holding Zoro's cock to make the tip rest on his hole – Here you gooooo - He smiled as he rocked his hips, applying pressure and self-penetrating his hole with the swordsman's manhood.

They both had to grit their teeth as soon as the tip entered, Luffy's legs trembled for a few seconds, before he let out a sigh to calm himself and continued to back away. He felt how the swordsman's warm cock entered, rubbing on his anal walls, advancing more causing his passage to be opened further by it. The rubber-man couldn't help moaning. His rectum was a very sensitive area, especially for all the years when it was stimulated by Ace and other men, with every inch his own cock throbbed, even he felt his nipples harden and rubbing against his shirt making him shiver. On the other hand, Zoro was sure that his cock was going to explode. Saying that Luffy was tight was falling short, the rubber-man’sanal walls were completely adjusted to his hardness, he didn’t even think he could pull in or out, the way that Luffy squeezed him was intense, even more as the rubber boy keep forcing his dick inside him.

In a matter of minutes he could feel how Luffy was no longer moving, he let out a sigh seeing how there were still a few inches to go, believing that he was going to give up as the others focused on him, however it was the opposite, the rubber boy was looking at him over his shoulder, agitated and with a blush on his cheeks that Zoro was sure he had too, however he had a smile on his face, a mocking grin that showed he was not moving on purpose.

\- Damn it, don't mess with me! - Zoro growled angrily, Luffy had been teasing him from the beginning and now that he had what he wanted he was playing it like he didn’t want to continue.

\- What's wrong? I thought you didn't want me to do this - Luffy mocked while laughing softly at Zoro’s frown at his words - Say you will be my Nakama and I will keep moving - He smiled again only annoying Zoro more as he understood that he was blackmailing him sexually.

\- You wanted to know how big my dick was, right? - The swordsman smiled sideways noticing how he nodded - Then, feel it!- He growled pushing his hips, forcing the rest of his cock causing the rubber boy to let out a small cry, both in surprise and pleasure as Zoro closed his eyes in an expression of pleasure.

Before Luffy could say something, he felt Zoro move again, saying it was easier than doing it, since in his position when he was tied up it was uncomfortable, even so he managed to withdraw half of his cock only to suddenly enter again, the intense friction only made both of them tremble in place, the rubber boy's hands had to rest on his knees, holding steady from the swordsman's aggressive lunges, Luffy move a bit to allow Zoro to pull out a bit more, only to have him thrust in with a more easily, his eyes snapped open, he could feel small blows against his belly, looking down he was amazed to see a small lump, Zoro had pierced his rectum, he was sinking even deeper and the sensation made him stick out his tongue, he didn’t feel pain, nor discomfort, it was simply pleasure, one that he adored and that he had sought to feel again, it seemed that he had found a lover worthy of the future king of the pirates.

\- Ahhh ..... mmm yes, very well, it works very well - Luffy was gasping with pleasure, really enjoying how that great hardness came in and out faster and faster, making his cock and balls bounce as the rhythm increased.

Zoro didn’t listen to his words, rather his mind wasn’t working, his body was getting used to Luffy's tight inside, he understood why he didn’t need preparation and he shouldn’t hold back, because no matter how much he moved or how big his cock was, that anal passage didn’t loosen in the least, that was because he was a rubber boy, as such his hole always returned to its original shape, no matter how deep he put it, he would resist it, with that in mind he left his sexual desire take control, use all the strength of his hips to go deeper, his balls hitting the pirate's ass, seeing how these were reddened by the intensity.

In a lunge Luffy let out a louder moan, his anal passage sucked the swordsman's cock making him growl, knowing that he had touched his prostate he focus more on it, their bodies began to sweat, the sound of their skins colliding resonated in the place, echoing in his ears as their hips rocked against each other, showing that they both wanted that, Zoro's torrent of pleasure stopped abruptly, Luffy had propelled himself forward, causing his cock to come out of him.

\- Hey, don't you dare to escape - growled the swordsman seeing how the pirate's anus was open, closing in a matter of seconds until it looked like nothing had happened.

\- Shishishi, calm down, believe me I'm not going to let you go - Luffy smiled, turning to see him.

Taking advantage of his elastic body, his hands stretched towards Zoro, hugging him and leaving both facing each other, Luffy's legs tangled in the swordsman's waist, his hips positioning themselves on his, aligning the green haired man cock with his hole again , licking his lips he lower himself in a single movement, this time it was Zoro who released a small cry of pleasure, Luffy's tight anal walls were squeezing his cock again, the pirate let out a clear moan of pleasure, without letting him adjust began to mount it, seeking to resume the frenetic pace of before and achieving it in a matter of minutes.

Their hips moved in an intense synchronicity, their voices had an erotic tone that provoked them more, one could see in their eyes the desire to fuck, longing for the man in front of him to satisfy his biological needs, Luffy's cock rubbed against Zoro's marked abs, the rubber boy cursed the shirt that stood between them, finally both of them began to release drops of pleasure, an announcement that their release was approaching again, causing their movements to become more wild.

\- ¡¡Mmm!! - Zoro's eyes snapped open, Luffy's cock had gotten into his mouth, the rubber boy had stretched it out with his hand, making him taste his manhood which wouldn't stop dripping, forcing him to suck it.

\- Ahhh ..... almost ..... almost - the young pirate tilted his head back, the aggressive movements against his prostate, the warm and wet cavity around his cock, a trickle of saliva fell from his mouth screaming the name of his new lover.

The only sound that resounded in the place was Luffy's cry of satisfaction and pleasure, the young pirate couldn’t contain it anymore, reaching his orgasm he ended up cumming in the swordsman's mouth, hearing how he stifled a moan as his cum was filling that cavity, making him swallow everything to avoid choking, the strong taste made Zoro archive his release as well, his cock swelled inside the rubber boy's tight passage and he reached his climax again, Luffy's eyes rolled in his head, the hot male seed of his lover filled his rectum in a matter of seconds and still kept releasing more, making him have strong spasms for it and cling more to him, Zoro felt that he was about to collapse, his energies seemed to fade as he continued to cum inside the pirate in front of him, Luffy´s white seed was still released into his mouth, he thirsty swallowed everything, he even sucked hard trying to get more, that burning moment slowly began to disappear, they both feel out of air, his manhoods released cum in less quantity until they were only drops.

Sighing Luffy carefully pulled his cock out of Zoro's mouth, seeing how it returned to normal in a soft 18 cm, taking a deep breath he began to get up from the swordsman's cock, doing it slowly to be able to enjoy the last sensations of a man inside him, as soon as the tip came out they both released a small moan, a spur of cum came out of Luffy's dilated hole, however only was that because his hole returned to normal, being tight and keeping the rest inside, the rubber boy separated from the older one, staggering for a second when he touched the ground because of how his legs were somewhat numb, stretching in his place the pirate smiled widely, he noticed curious how his belly was somewhat swollen and he knew that it was Zoro's male seed, he didn’t care, he would expel it later or just keep it there, after all he was used to being so full.

\- Oh shit ... I don't think I can resist the last 10 days - Zoro sighed feeling like he was about to fall asleep.

\- What are you talking about? I am not going to leave you here for 10 days, you will come with me to my pirate crew, you accepted by fucking me - Luffy complained.

\- I never agreed to anything you liar, you just wanted to see my dick and then you did everything - Zoro growled because of how he wanted to deceive him.

\- Well, I already decided, you will be my vice captain, so get ready because I will put you and your huge cock to work day and night – the pirate smiled in a lustful way as he gave small touches with his finger to Zoro's soft dick.

\- Don't make decisions for yourself! – the swordsman scold him annoyed for how he basically ignored his opinions.

\- You use the sword, right? - Luffy asked putting on his straw hat.

-Eh? Yeah, but those assholes took it from me- Zoro replied before feeling silly about how he changed the subject.

\- Okay, I'll go get your sword and you join my crew - said the rubber boy starting to run in one direction without giving him time to complain.

\- H-Hey wait, you forgot your pants, ¡you're also going in the opposite direction! - Shouted the swordsman annoyed by how he had also left him exposed from the waist down.

\- Whoops, ¡Coby release Zoro while I go for his sword! - Luffy yelled stretching his arms to change course, forgetting his clothes in the process and he didn't look ashamed that his cock bounced with every step.

\- Wait what? - questioned the swordsman for how he had mentioned someone.

He looked towards one of the walls and noticed a young man with pink hair, he was blushing and that showed that he had witnessed everything ..... absolutely everything, that mattered little to him when he heard some screams at the base of the navy, Luffy had really gone to attack that place half-naked, the alarm began to sound in the place, the guards reacted by entering the place seeing their prisoner shocked, Zoro clenched his fists, not only was he naked from the waist down, but his cock was still wet with his cum, also, in front of him there were some pants stained with the same substance, there was even a little around his lips, he knew well that they were going to associate him with the pirate who was attacking the base, he growled visibly annoyed while a single idea was in his mind at those times.

He was going to beat Luffy when he saw him.


End file.
